Lonely Christmas
by redgrrl
Summary: COMPLETE. Sakura sends Syaoran a card for Christmas. But what should Syaoran give Sakura in return? The list of choices is endless…but the answer is to follow your heart. SxS


**Disclaimer: CCS ain't' mine. **

Summary: Sakura sends Syaoran a card for Christmas. But what should Syaoran give Sakura in return? The list of choices is endless…but the answer is to follow your heart. SxS

It might not be Christmas yet, but you should always have the spirit! Enjoy!

**Lonely Christmas**

Syaoran shivered as he put on a coat in the café. He stared as Eriol poured him a cup of tea. Syaoran smiled grimly, and he asked Eriol, "Doing part time job?"

Eriol nodded, and he replied back mysteriously, "Only for extra money…" but all of a sudden, Eriol pulled out a card from his pocket, and he grinned, "Sakura-chan sent me a Christmas card." and he slowly placed it onto the table for Syaoran to register it all, "Go for it, mate, if you like her."

Syaoran turned a deep red, and he dropped his cup of tea in which he was holding by the handle. Syaoran shook his head, and he stuttered, "I…I got to go! See…see you at school, Hiiragawaza."

Eriol smiled strangely, and he said, "Be sure to check your mail…Li-kun."

Syaoran turned around before he let Eriol see his tomato of a face, and stumbled off out of the coffee shop, "Eriol…remind me to murder him when I get to school…" he took a sharp turn, and realized the street was deserted. Angry and frustrated, he began kicking at air. He practiced his martial art kicks and punches until he got to his apartment, and he passed the mail box. Syaoran stopped two steps afterwards, and looked back.

There was several envelops stuck in. Maybe…maybe…maybe a Christmas card would be in there?

Syaoran bit his tongue, and he murmured, "Here goes…" and he turned right around, and took the letters out of the mail box.

Just like any other day, there was one electricity bill, one water fee bill…a letter from Meiling (mainly capitals as she was 'expressing' her dislike at Syaoran), a warning from his mother, Yelan, to get back to Hong Kong and…

Syaoran's eyes widened. _A Christmas card…_

Syaoran tore at the envelope, and he opened it to reveal a card with cherries at the front. He read the inside of it:

_Dear Syaoran, _

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! _

_Love, Sakura _

Syaoran shivered as he read the last two words. _Love? Does she love me? _

Syaoran shook his head in laughter, and he carefully placed the card and letters in his bag, and he left the apartment block without actually going in his apartment. The old man watching nearby smiled. He was thinking of when the same thing had happened to him. How the Christmas Spirit got him in the end.

…

Syaoran threw his bag onto a wall, to which it slid down. Syaoran sighed, and he looked over at Eriol, who was fidgeting with two cards in his hand. Eriol threw a brilliant smile at Syaoran, and he said, "I got Christmas cards from Tomoyo and Sakura! How nice can they get?"

Syaoran perked up as he heard the name 'sakura' being mentioned, "What did it say?"

Eriol got out his card, and showed it to Syaoran, "I'm sure there's nothing much more than what's in your card."

Syaoran skimmed the card through, and all it said was:

_Dear Eriol, _

_Merry Christmas! _

_From Sakura _

Syaoran shivered. It had said 'from' at the bottom…not 'love'…suddenly, Syaoran's heart felt a lot lighter, and he let out a sign of relief.

"Ain't you got a card?" Eriol said while stuffing chocolate cake down his mouth. Eriol licked his lips, and he smiled.

Syaoran nodded, "I did, but I'm not sure if…well…"

Syaoran turned around to find Sakura laughing with Tomoyo. Suddenly, he turned a dark shade of red, to which Eriol noticed. Syaoran sighed once more, and he said, "It's just that…well…I always thought she hated me…"

Eriol shook his head, "If you just cleared up your mind when she was around, you would notice that she actually 'loves' being around you…but you two argue so often it's hard for the bystanders to do anything."

Eriol immediately sat up straighter as Tomoyo sat down beside him, "Good morning Eriol! Merry Christmas!"

Eriol blushed slightly, and he replied back shyly but seriously, "Merry Christmas as well, Tomoyo-chan. May I call you that?"

Tomoyo laughed, "You've been calling me Tomoyo for a long time! True, I never gave you permission, but I don't mind, honestly."

Eriol grinned. _I hope it works out… _, "Tomoyo? Say, are you busy tonight?"

Tomoyo's cheeks turned a rosy pink colour, as she turned away. Tomoyo smiled, and she murmured, "No…"

Sakura, who had just gotten her meal from the canteen, also walked over, and sat down next to Tomoyo, "Merry Christmas, Tomoyo, Eriol! And…Li-kun."

Syaoran felt a bit left out…as he was still called 'Li-kun", but he couldn't blame her. The first day when Sakura and Syaoran met, they had a full argument. Ever since, they had been mortal enemies…until today, when Sakura sent a card. He supposed it was because her best friend, Tomoyo, was Eriol's boyfriend. And Eriol was HIS best friend, so to be polite, Sakura sent a card. But why on Earth did it say "love" instead of "from"?

Syaoran grunted, "Can't say the same for you, Kinomoto. I still can't believe how slutty you're acting. Flirt properly if you're going to."

_You BAKA! Your mouth is always ruining things between you two! How idiotic can you get? _

Syaoran felt a pang of guilt as Sakura's eyes welled up with tears, "how…what…Li…Li-kun, do you have a reason for saying that? It's Christmas, Li-kun…I thought…I thought maybe even you would…I thought…"

But with that, Sakura stood up abruptly, and wiped the tears on her sleeve, "I'm sorry everyone…I need…to…go…" and with that, she ran out of the canteen area. Tomoyo stared after her, and she sighed, and tilted her head, "Poor Sakura…" she whirled upon Eriol, and she said seriously, "This is all your best friend's fault!"

Instead, Syaoran lowered his head, and felt ashamed.

_She did nothing, absolutely nothing to you. Instead, you thought it was funny to go and tease her! You conceited baka! Have you no brain? _

…

Syaoran walked around in the shops, thinking, _well she gave me a Christmas card, and then I insulted her…she did nothing! Absolutely nothing…so what should I get her, as a 'sorry' gift? And I suppose a Christmas gift? _

Syaoran looked around, and he sighed. There was no way he would ever understand a girl's mind.

Syaoran walked home in despair, while two pairs of eyes watched him from behind.

"Do you think it's working?" the sapphire-eyed girl whispered fiercely, "If it won't I'll get you for hurting Sakura-chan!"

The boy with navy hair smiled, and pushed his glasses upwards, "Of course it would, Tomoyo. With me on the job…nothing's about to fail!"

…

Tomoyo sat cross-legged across from Eriol and Syaoran, and she coughed, and she hissed, "Sakura…has officially gone missing!"

She winked quickly at Eriol, and that assured him that Sakura was probably just over for a sleepover at Tomoyo's house.

Tomoyo then continued in a soft, gentle but alarmingly worried voice, "Ever since that morning she was so upset…I could still remember the time when she dragged me to the shopping mall, and went inside the card shop, and asked me if a certain card with a Christmas tree's branch with several decorations looked good. I said it looked fine, and who was it for. She told me it was for a special someone…if only she told me who…"

Syaoran had had enough. He stood up suddenly, and he whispered, "I…have to go." and he ran away, ashamed.

His heart was pounding, and unlike in movies, it ain't pounding because of love, but because of hatred, at himself.

Hatred at himself for saying such an idiotic phrase.

Hatred at himself for hurting someone.

Hatred at himself for hating Sakura.

Syaoran paused in front of the arcade, and found Yamazaki beckoning him to go inside. Desperate for some advice, Syaoran walked in.

…

Yamazaki poured Syaoran a cup of boiling hot tea, and he grinned, "You want to get Sakura-chan a gift in return, and also apologize?"

Syaoran nodded, "I was hoping so."

Yamazaki bit his lip in concern, "A gift. A gift worthy of one's attention…" he smiled, "Sakura-chan is not one that's hard to please. But a gift that will remain in her heart is a difficult decision. A present that would warm her heart…" Yamazaki sat down, and he laughed, "Did you know…that presents were introduced in the second century AD, when a landlord decided…"

Syaoran sighed, "No can do, Yamazaki. Continue doing that, and I ain't paying for the tea."

Yamazaki decided to be once again serious, and he said in a bold manner, "Sakura-chan won't forgive you unless your gift is something that make's her heart bleed…" when Syaoran shot him a look, Yamazaki winced, "…in a good way…"

Syaoran nodded, "So it has to have meaning."

"Yes, but do you mind if I say something in return, Li-kun?"

Syaoran slowly nodded his head in confirmation, and Yamazaki continued softly and as gently as he could, "Li-kun, it's Christmas. Have some Christmas spirit, and lighten up. Not everything in the world revolved around you. Please start caring…" Yamazaki frowned as he was called to take more orders from customers, "Please remember what I just told you." and then he stood up, and yelled, "Coming!" and ran over to another table, and cheerfully took three more orders.

Syaoran stared at him, at his back. Somehow, Yamazaki's words were chilling, _Have some Christmas spirit, and lighten up. Not everything in the world revolved around you._

Syaoran laid down some money, and he shouted to Yamazaki, "Thank you, Yamazaki!"

Yamazaki turned around from the table, but he found Syaoran had gone. Yamazaki smiled, "I hope you've understood…Syaoran."

…

Syaoran walked in the freezing snow, and he passed a girl holding a foundation can, "Sir! Please donate some money to the National Cancer Foundation! Please help the needy…"

Syaoran found himself, standing there, unable to move. He looked at the girl, smiling brightly at him, and holding the can up. If it was Christmas…how come this girl was out here, in the freezing snow, asking for donations? Syaoran hesitated, and he whispered, "What are you doing out here, when you could be with your family?"

The girl smiled at Syaoran, and she replied back with a worth answer, "Because, no matter what day it is, Christmas, birthday, valentines day, it is a day for everyone."

The girl frowned, and she said, "If every day is a day for everyone, shouldn't' we all enjoy our day to the end? Why should some other people have less chances of happiness, while we sit at our tables, eating turkey? Sir, no matter what day it is, Christmas is just a name…"

The girl smiled gently, and she said, "Christmas is just another name for a day in which we all want to relax, and be with our family." the girl lifted her head up, and continued, "No matter what naïve, simple lies we all tell…how Christmas is a day of giving…but this naïve, simple lie is so much better than the truth…which is why I am standing here, right at this moment, asking you for a donation."

"But this one, this one little girl, would much rather this naïve, little lie was the truth." the girl laughed, and she held out the donation can, "Well, sir?"

Syaoran coughed, and he smiled back, and got out his wallet, "Merry Christmas,"

The girl laughed, "And you too."

Syaoran slipped in a 10,000 note (approx. AUST$100 or more), "Here, make sure it comes to a good cause,"

The girl nodded brightly, and she shoved a lolly into his hand. Syaoran widened his eyes, and he said, "Do you not know…"

The girl grinned, "You may be too old for lollies, but you never run out of people to give them to. Merry Christmas, sir, and have a good day."

Syaoran's expression softened, and he murmured, "I will…"

…

Syaoran was then found wandering around the shops at the Tomoeda Mall. He stared as he found his hands wrap around a certain gift. He smiled, and he murmured, "Perfect…."

He quickly ran over to the counter, and handed it to the women behind the counter. The women smiled, and she said, "Is it for your girlfriend?"

Syaoran blushed, and he looked down, "…I…I…"

The women smiled, and she said, "Christmas is a lovely time, dear. Your girlfriend is very lucky."

"She...she isn't my girlfriend!"

The women looked stern, "Well, then you're hoping she would be, ne?"

Syaoran turned away, and handed the women the money, "Maybe…"

The women smiled for the first time Syaoran had seen him, and she whispered, "Don't give up. Don't give up, boy. Don't follow the path I chose."

Syaoran nodded, but only one question haunted his mind. _What path did she take, and what path should I take…? _

…

"Christmas specials! Buy one get one free! Hey you, boy…do you want a job? To earn money maybe? Earn money for a decent present for your girlfriend? BOY!"

Syaoran sighed, "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Sure you don't…now just sign the paper…its VERY good job!"

Syaoran scribbled down his details, "Do I have to wear a costume?" _I can get Sakura a decent present then… _

"Sure thing, sonny-boy!"

…

Sakura was running through the mall, having escaped Tomoyo's video camera. She sighed as she slowed down, catching her breathe, and she looked in a store.

She smiled, "Maybe I should get them all a second present. Besides, what is Christmas for anyway?"

"Ahem."

Sakura frowned, and she turned around, "Excuse me?"

There was a person dressed up in a pink rabbit costume. The person walked over, and the voice said clearly, "Miss. Kinomoto."

Sakura almost jumped, "You…you know my name?"

The rabbit smiled, "Sure thing."

Sakura peered under, and saw the person smiling. His lips turned upwards, and she looked at his eyes. Amber. Sakura grinned back, and she said, "It's Christmas. I want to get all my friends some more presents…"

_Should I get Syaoran one? _

The rabbit motioned Sakura to sit down, and the rabbit did so too, "You know…I bet someone out there is thinking just how special you are."

Sakura smiled back, tears visible in her eyes, "Really?" _Syaoran…_

"Truly. He's very lucky, to meet a girl like you."

_If only…if only he really did think of me more than just an annoying pest. _

Sakura shook her head, "The person I like…he…he doesn't like me at all."

The rabbit shook his big head, "How could he?"

"It's not his fault…it's probably just the way it turned out."

"Well, I'll tell you this: you are the most beautiful, exquisite and cute girl I've ever seen. And if you didn't already have someone in your heart, I would gladly be the replacement."

The rabbit smiled at Sakura, nodding in reassurance, "Good-bye now! I need to earn money…"

Sakura watched as the rabbit slowly walked away. There was a slight key to his voice…it sounded familiar.

…

The next day, Sakura arrived at school to find a small box on her desk. She frowned at it, and she murmured, "Hoe…" and she slowly opened the box, lifting up the lid, and she gasped.

Inside was a pure crystal in the shape of a teardrop, with a flower next to it. It was a sakura flower. Sakura looked at it, and she whispered, "Someone spent a lot on me…"

Suddenly, the voice of the teacher said quite loudly, "Kinomoto-san! You're early for once! But someone beat you to it."

"…I'm second? Who…beat me?"

The teacher smiled, "I need you to collect the paints for artwork. Li-kun is currently doing that right now."

Sakura blushed a radiant pink, and she smiled, "Hai!"

but just as she prepared to go into the storeroom, Li-kun came out, with his bag still on his back, and two hands holding cans of paint. Li-kun bowed slightly, and he muttered, "Good morning."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you, Li-kun."

Syaoran nodded, and he returned to his desk that was behind Sakura's.

And Sakura widened her eyes as she saw.

She saw the pink rabbit costume's ear just peeking out of Syaoran's bag.

…

**End**

…

Well, how was it? It's quite a complicated idea, and I didn't have enough time to REALLY write a LONG story on it.

Word count: approx. 3000

Not that bad, eh?

Please review!


End file.
